


A Barn Owl's Tale

by EvilKazumiHime



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, One-Sided Love, Romance, Some other tags will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilKazumiHime/pseuds/EvilKazumiHime
Summary: Four years ago, Heather was nothing more than a slave, until the young leader of the Revolutionary Army, rescued her and all the others slaves. On that day, because of those events, she decided to help this young revolutionary and became a memter of this organization as well. She desired to give this rotten world the freedom they need!
Relationships: Monkey D. Dragon/OC
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly in the sky, while the warm summer breeze warmed up the island. I sat at the edge of the cliff, staring at the ocean. Quietly I sang a little song that brought me back to my childhood.  
I thought my mother used to sing that song to me, but I was not so sure anymore. I sighed and felt the warm sunbeams on my skin. With a smile on my face I fell on my back and looked up at the sky.  
It’s a wonderful day. The sun shone brightly, the birds chirped and the warm wind was wonderful.  
It felt like this day was like a dream, a dream without an end, and I loved that! In my whole life, I had never felt so relieved and free.  
I stand up laughing and turned. My eyes were closed while I enjoyed the wind that I created myself. I opened my arms and turned myself into an owl. I shook myself briefly and flew up to the blue sky.  
I enjoyed the wind in my feathers. Again, I closed my eyes so that I could feel this warm wind better. I flew a few circles and pretended that I was going to dive. But I quickly regained control before I reached the bottom and flew back up to the sky.  
When I opened my eyes again, I looked down. On a balcony I saw a black-haired man talking to someone who had purple hair. Even he was quite tall, the other wan was a bit taller and had a bigger head.  
It seemed to be important. Quickly I decided to fly to them to participate in the discussion.  
Carefully, I landed next to them and looked at them with interest. The purple-haired men looked at me with a smile and said: “But Dragon-san, ve can’t do that. It’s too dangerous.”  
Dragon sighed and shook his head slightly before answering: “We have to do that, otherwise we won’t get enough men for our plans.”  
“But, but, this is a marine base!”, Dragon’s dialogue partner complained. He looked at me with a horrified facial expression.  
I giggled and turned back into my human form. With a smile on my face I said, “If Dragon-sama thinks that this plan is good, then it is a good plan.”  
“You always say that when Dragon-san is involved”, the purple-haired man mumbled and looked to me with a bright grin.  
I rolled my eyes and jumped off from the elevation on which I sat on and stood next to Dragon, who was now in his thoughts and continued to spin. I turned around and enjoyed the view from here, while the other man sighed and asked, “But even if we do that, how are you sure that this way is the right one? We only have a few people, while the world government has millions of people available and they are stationed all over the world.”  
“Are you questioning my motives, Ivankov?”, Dragon asked with an angry undertone, but still seemed controlled.  
Really impressive.  
Ivankov shook his head and stuttered, “No, of course not! It’s just… what if ve get caught?”  
“That won’t happen. We have an expert in distraction,” Dragon looked at me and then back to Ivankov.  
“Vait… ve two?”  
“No, just her.”  
“What?” I said, looking at them confused. Why would I be good for distractions? I mean, I can turn into an owl, but that was it. “Besides, we start our mission the day after tomorrow, if any of you don’t want to be involved, tell me. You have time until tomorrow morning.”  
“Alright, Sir!”, I said with a big grin, leaving the balcony with Dragon, while Ivankov was still standing there. He sighed and smiled again. If I didn’t make trouble in this mission, then he would probably lose his sanity. 

The headquarters were bigger than I expected when I first came here. I knew that Dragon was only at the beginning of his plans and had only a handful of people who voluntarily followed him.  
In the last four years his group got bigger and bigger. I was so happy that I was now part of it all, and that I’m helping other people regain their freedom, like I was when he freed me from my existence as a slave. I will never forget what Dragon did for us and especially for me.  
I will be at his side forever.  
Even if I don’t know him properly and haven’t the slightest idea what his past was, and how he really was, his real personality, I will follow him anyway because I knew that he would be able to change the world and for good!  
Still, I was worried about what the government was doing to this wonderful world and nobody did anything against it? I mean, why don’t people go out on the streets and protest? But I knew the answer. People love the world government because the marines took care of the pirates who sailed and travelled all over the Blues, even on the Grandline!  
Whoever travelled on the Grandline was a real madman who had nothing left to lose. I mean, I respect them, but I wouldn’t do that, I would like to grow old.  
But then again, I am on the Grandline. I guess I am a madman myself… madwoman. Why did I even agree to this in the first place?  
I shook my thoughts away and followed Dragon in a room filled with hard-working people, some at the Den DenMushi talking wildly.  
He went to his desk and looked at the pile of paper that seemed to pile up. He sighed, sat down and continued working on it.  
I went behind him and looked at the map. Only the map was not new anymore.  
There are various notes and pins on this map.  
Some of the pins pointed out where the next mission took place and were, we should attack next.  
Some other things were also noted here, small reminders that we should keep in our mind.  
I looked at the corner of the map and puffed up my cheeks, and with an angry breath I took the note from the map and slammed it in front of Dragon on his desk.  
Dragon looked up at me and looked at my angry expression, he assumed that I didn’t take this message very well. He sighed, took the note and read it.  
With a smirk, he replied, "Ivankov and you messed up the mission and gave us more trouble than usual. Even if I had to thank you, and our name now nestles in the heads of many people, you both shouldn’t have done this. It was too dangerous and reckless. "  
"But Ivankov and I make a good team!" I complained.  
"Yeah, a good team to blow something up." He got a little angrier now and focused his eyes on me, probably worried that I was going to do something bad again in less than a few seconds.  
With a smile on my face, I leaned toward him. He rolled his eyes and focused on his papers again. I gave a disappointed sigh and sat down next to him while my chin rested on the old wood.  
My eyes watched every movement from him, as the boredom spread inside me.  
There was nothing to do and I wanted to do something. But they didn’t allow me to incite disaster in this establishment. Otherwise, Dragon would be even more angry with me than he already was.  
To be honest, I didn’t mind.  
Even with his serious expression, I could feel how happy he was when I caused some commotions and planned my mischievous plans. There were no other reasons why I still was a member of this organization.  
Okay, you caught me, I was still his secretary and historian, but other people here could also write and draw.  
My presence was not needed. I still stayed and Dragon didn’t want me to leave. At least that's what I assumed.  
I closed my eyes again and enjoyed the sound of the rustling paper and his whispering during work.  
I loved it here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since English is not my first language I will thank all my friends on Amino, who helped and looked over the first chapter and correct some mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Usually, I woke up before everyone did. I wiped the sleep from of my eyes and threw the blanket on the other side of my bed. I yawned and stretched my arms in the air. With a little smile on my lips, I got up and went to my own, small bathroom. I was lucky that I didn’t have to share this room with anyone, but the downside is that it was just a small room, just for one person.   
But to be honest, I didn’t need a bigger one either.  
When I opened the door to the bathroom, I searched for the small light switch. When I found the light switch, white light flooded the room, causing me to go blind for a second. After a few more seconds, I got used to the light and looked in the mirror.  
My hair was a total mess, I should have brushed my hair before I went to bed yesterday. With a sigh, I searched for the hairbrush and began to work on my hair.   
I was very proud of my long, brown hair. I was happy that there was no reason to cut them off, I loved it when they were so long and healthy.  
I quietly sang my little song from yesterday, just for me, while brushing my hair.  
I thought about what Dragon told us yesterday and how Ivankov tried to convince me. He knew me well enough that I would accompany Dragon on this mission, no matter what. He still thought it was to dangerous to go there, but I saw no danger.  
To be honest, it was a normal mission, like the ones we had done before, so there would be no difference in this mission.  
Right?  
I shook my head and started brushing my teeth as I walked through my room looking for my clothes.  
In the few years I’ve been here, I’ve got beautiful clothes that I would never have worn before. I am very happy about it and of course grateful.  
The clothes came from shopping with Ivankov, Dragon gave me the money.  
Ivankov had even tried to convince me to buy a pink dress, but I didn’t like the colour so much.  
It reminded me of the bad times… I don’t want to remember those times.   
But shopping was fun. For the first time in years, I had the chance to wear nice dresses, jeans and everything else. I was no longer a slave; I was a free woman now!  
The clothes I had chosen were very simple. I kept in mind that I needed some clothes for the work, but also for days off, when I spent all the time at the headquarters, and wrote and checked the papers.  
So, I would put on my blue dress for this day, the one with the purple ribbon and cravat. On the cravat was a blue brooch attached, my greatest treasure.  
I wore my black knee-high stockings and my dark blue ballet pumps.  
I didn’t want to wear high heels or anything like that, to be honest… they hurt like hell.  
Also, they are very impractical if you want to fight, the only benefit for these shoes would be if I threw them at the head of my opponents.   
That would be fun.  
I checked my appearance for the last time in front of the mirror and then closed the bathroom door. With a bright smile, because I felt that this would be a great start for this day, I went outside and started my daily routine.

It was nothing special, but it was my job as a secretary and as a historian. The sun hadn’t yet risen, when I entered the room where all the books we saved or just bought were stored. I selected three books from two different shelves and went to one of the tables to study them.  
Armed with a pen and a pile of paper, I began to write everything I needed for the future. Inazuma, brought me a cup of tea and set next to me. He read some of the history books as well, he prepared for the lessons he gave to the younger ones.  
They needed proper education, before they started to train as a revolutionary.   
For this time Inazuma chose a sweet apple tea.   
It warmed up my heart when I drank tea, no matter what flavour, I loved tea, more than the bitter coffee Dragon preferred.  
He didn’t say much about why he disliked some tea sort, but I thought it had something to do with his childhood. But I respected his taste and I still love to prepare his coffee for him.   
I read through the pages and skimmed through, to the next page. Everything I found odd or interesting I wrote on my pile of paper to analyse it later and making a timeline. It was needed to now the history of every island we want to help.  
With the history in our minds, we can help those people better and understand what happened before. When I started my work, I felt that every island, even if it’s an island in West Blue or East Blue, it repeated its history, again and again.   
Independent from that what the other islands did.  
It was sad to see that every island went to this path, instead of a path full of freedom. But not every island had given the chance to choose from itself. There was some island who became a hideout for pirates or even pirate’s territory.  
I never disliked pirates; in my mind they are nothing more than freedom seeking maniacs.  
I loved those kinds of people. But I disliked the way they act. So ruthless and brutal.  
But I am not the one who needed to judge them. Everyone did that. Everyone who loved the world government and feared those maniacs.   
I didn’t fear them, why should I?  
They are humans too, humans who can be hurt, who can be befriended. There is a way to break every person. I didn’t say that I know the way, but I can guess where this path was.  
I am pretty good in befriending people, even if I didn’t want to. Sometimes it is annoying, and every time I hoped they would just ignore me.  
But no, they wanted to talk to me.  
I didn’t want to, didn’t need to. But it would be rude to ignore them.   
Sometimes I used my ability to get some answers, when its needed. I think there is a use for everyone.  
But anyway. Inazuma closed his book and sighed. I closed my book as well and return it before I took my written papers and archived them in a folder. I looked to Inazuma and asked, “What’s the matter?”  
“The young children always ask me about questions, I can’t answer them now, it gets on my nerves.”  
“Good thing I don’t teach them.” I joked and walked left the library with him. Inazuma chuckled and smiled back, “Yes you are right. You would be a terrible teacher.”  
“Wow, thanks.”  
“Hey, you would agree with me.”  
“That’s true. Anyway, I should prepare the coffee.” I mumbled and looked outside of the window. The sun slowly showed up. The red and orange light filled slightly the room and I looked away before it can blind me.   
Dragon should be probably in bed, either that, or he worked all night again. Something that happened a lot with him.  
It’s not very healthy for him, he needed sleep, he knew that. But he always avoided sleep, always saying that its not necessary for him.  
That was the stupidest thing I ever heard from his mouth. But I think it got better.  
At least, I hope.

I moved the coffee can away from the hot stove and poured the hot, bitter liquid into one of the coffee cups with a stupid sentence on it. Then I took the cup on a tablet and prepared some toast with bacon and fried eggs for him. I had the feeling that he was up all night again, so he would be probably hungry and a little bit tired and grumpy.   
With a smile on my face I opened the door to his room and said, “Good morning you workaholic!”  
“Shut up!” He replied and turned his back to his pile of paper he worked all night. I smirked and put the tablet next to him, before I watched over his shoulder of what he is doing right now. After I read some sentence I gave up.  
Maybe he was a good leader and strategist, but his writing is… isn’t nice to read. Good thing that I didn’t need to read his paper so often, it’s quiet a relief for me. I sat myself on his unused bed and looked again to him.  
He looked terrible.  
Under his eyes a huge shadow showed up and yawned constantly, but after that he took a sip from his coffee.   
“You know-”  
“I need more sleep? Yes, I know, you always say that.” He mumbled and looked at me. I sighed and stand up again, I took his green coat and wrapped him with that.   
“Then go to sleep. We need a leader who is still fresh in his mind, not someone who is basically the death itself.”  
“Haha” He replied a little sarcastic and took his coat from his head, threw it away.   
“Ivankov would agree with me, also Inazuma. Kuma too, probably… don’t know… he doesn’t say much.”  
“Maybe you should do that too.”  
“Ouch, that hurt.” I laughed and stretched my arms again. Before I left I said: “By the way, I will accompany you for the mission tomorrow, but only if you went earlier to bed, I will check that!”  
“Yeah, yeah.”  
I rolled my eyes and left the room without another word. Quietly I closed the door, turned around and jumped back when I saw Ivankov, grinning at me.  
“Where the fuck did you come from!” I shouted and tried to calm me down. Why did he always do that? Startling me wasn’t a thing I was very fond of.  
Ivankov shrugged his shoulders and said, “I don’t know, and, did something-”  
“Ivankov, no! Don’t say that!”   
“I still think that you two lovebirds need help.”  
“No, we don’t, also we are not two lovebirds! I am just his secretary and historian, someone who he saved four years ago, nothing more. And for me he is just my boss, someone who need the help from others to accomplish his plans. You should know that, I mean, you are his friend.”  
“That’s vhy I said that.”  
“I like you Ivankov, you know that, but that is just unnecessary and not very allowed. So, if you excuse me, I have some work to do!” With that I ended this conversation and followed the corridor. Ivankov looked after me and sighed, before he thought about visiting his friend and tease him a bit, but he shook his head and worked too. 

Watching the new recruits was another task I was given when I first came here. Mostly to watch their techniques and learn from them, but now I needed to watch if everyone worked hard enough to became stronger.   
I bit in an apple while watching their training. They talked about some better techniques and argued with their respective teacher.   
Inazuma, Ivankov, Kuma and some other veterans do that. Inazuma only when he didn’t need to teach the children some basic knowledge. He trained me though, when I first got my finger and metallic claws.   
It was a hard training, but I got better in fighting because of that. I am very grateful that he spent his free time with me, to train me.  
My eyes followed the movement of the recruits, some of them were really clumsy while doing their practice. I sighed and write some notes in my notebook, before I closed it again and closed my eyes for a while. Maybe I should watch over my plants, when the training is done.  
They probably are rip enough to get picked.   
The garden, a small place, protected from the windy environment outside of the place, was my proud. It was a mess before I came.  
I took all of my free time to make the garden beautiful again.  
It grew some fruits, vegetable, herbs and flowers. I took some of the flowers and put it in my hair. They were pretty strong flowers, so they didn’t wither in a month. I was so proud of that.  
I felt a little touch from behind, I flinched and turned around, only to see Dragon who stand next to me, watching the recruits carefully.  
“You were on your mind again” He whispered, but didn’t look away. I blushed a little and mumbled, “Sorry.”  
He smiled a little. I looked away from him and concentrated again on the recruits.  
“Do you think they would go?”  
“Why should I know, you recruited them, you are the leader.” I said.   
Dragon chuckled a bit and answered, “You know, I wanted your opinion on them.”  
“They are good recruits, still need work, but they are good.”  
I smiled a bit, before I turned my head around and cleared my throat.  
“Anyway, how is the plan for the mission?”  
Dragon looked forward, still focused on the recruits. It took him some minutes before he answered, “I will discuss it with you and the others by sunset, be ready!”  
I nodded.  
I think I never saw him like that. So really serious, focused and… worried? I still didn’t know what the mission was about, I will find my answers later. I knew that he wouldn’t give me the answers before the others, even when he talked with me very often.  
Something that Ivankov was a little jealous about, but he still grinned and said something stupid about us two.   
Anyway, my work for watching over the recruits should be over soon, then it’s time for doing some paperwork. I am not looking forward to this, if I be honest here.  
It didn’t surprise me that even Dragon tried to avoid it, but he took this responsibility and work even in the night. This guy is truly an example for everything. Sometimes I wondered how he was as a child.  
Was he so serious like now, or was he just a cheerful and playful child, who’s innocent was as much bright like his smile?  
It saddened me, but I didn’t show.   
Something must happened to him that he became like this. Not that something is wrong with that, but… he barely smiles because of happiness.  
I shook my head and sighed, before I headed to my garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, this took too long... I still hope you liked it :)


End file.
